(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device, a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
Particularly, the OLED display device includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween, and an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy to emit light.
Since the OLED device has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike the LCD, thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. Further, since the OLED device has high-grade characteristics such as relatively low power consumption, high luminance and a high response speed, the OLED device receives attention as a next-generation display device.